


she knew

by Rayne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne/pseuds/Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket may have put up a strong front, but Rose knew that there was more to her than that, and she deserved just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she knew

Just one look at Vriska Serket, and Rose knew that she had been through a lot. She didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to explain herself, but Rose knew.

It came from the way she held herself, as though nothing in the world could break her. It came from the look that always flickered through her eyes, so certain of everything she did. It came from the tone she spoke in, loud and boisterous, demanding, as if her word was nothing short of law. Nobody could be that certain without knowing that they would lose something if they weren’t.

It wasn’t just in her attitude, either. It was in the thinness of her waist, more sickly than attractive, and the scars running up and down her body, somehow beautiful, yet terrifying. The lack of an eye on one side, and the robotic arm to match, making her look a great deal fiercer than Rose had found her to actually be. That wild, unkempt mane of hair, showing just how much she cared about how she appeared to others.

They had never discussed it, but it was enough for Rose to know that Vriska had seen something rough. And honestly, she couldn’t help but to quietly promise herself that the Scorpio would never see anything like that again. Not if she was in the picture to stop it. And so she made sure of it, though the gestures were hidden behind dull words and angry jabs, narrowed eyes and waving hands, harsh insults and flying fists. She kept her safe, kept her happy, but also weighed her down, keeping the troll in check. She was awful, but wonderful, and the actions mixed and mingled, never a straight answer. But that was just the way Vriska liked it, and the blonde was oh so eager to comply.


End file.
